


werewolves in london

by tvkeshi (DarkStreet)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Museums, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStreet/pseuds/tvkeshi
Summary: It was very possible that he was exactly where he was supposed to be though he was trapped on two legs.He would never leave his museum – his father’s pride – but as the trees opened to a clear sky and joyous sounds surrounded dancing fires, he felt more at home than he ever had before.





	werewolves in london

_And then, he was running._

_Running as fast as his legs would carry him._

_He knew those around him were holding back, but he still ran._

_The moon was high though it produced barely enough light to see through the trees._

_With hair whipped back and a smile on his face, he ran._

_Surrounded by trees in the territory of beasts, he had never felt more alive._

**……….**

“You come here often.” 

Squalo looked up from his notebook with a scowl. 

“What’s it to you?” He snapped. 

The voice belonged to a kid about his age with blond hair and was dressed in a fucking parka of all things – yeah, it was cold but not _that_ cold. 

_Naïve_ , was the first thought that crossed his mind. It was then immediately followed by _cute_. Then, after taking in his startled expression, naïve crossed his mind once more. 

“Ah, well. I was just curious? I guess.” 

When Squalo didn’t respond the kid laughed sheepishly. 

“So, you’re a student, right? 

“I mean, the only people who hand around here as much as you do are old people and students and you’re obviously not old so-“ He babbled. 

Squalo raised a hand. 

“Just stop. You talk too fucking much.” 

The kid stopped almost immediately slightly flushed. 

It was then, Squalo realized that throughout the kid’s embarrassment and babbling, he had not once broken eye contact. 

Squalo made a habit of avoiding meeting stranger’s eyes unless it was necessary – meeting eyes meant a challenge or a fuck, neither of which one wanted to undergo with outsiders. 

He turned to his sketch willing the kid away. 

He didn’t budge. 

“What do you want?” Squalo snapped. 

“I told you, I’m curious. Other than a school trip, you’re the youngest person in here all week.” He seemed more confident than he had only moments prior. 

“What kind of creep stalks a library?” 

“A creep that pays attention to his patrons.” The kid grinned and stuck out his hand, “Dino Cavallone.” 

Fuck. _Fuck._ The kid – Dino, his mind whispered – was, at least, in charge of his only safe haven outside of the camp. 

He stood abruptly and jammed his sketchbook into his bag. 

Squalo was well aware of what he looked like. 

His hair was _too long_ and _not the right color_. 

And even beyond that, Lussuria had made all his clothes. Meaning, there was a lot of fur and a lot of leather. 

Squalo walked past the kid and if he happened to bump his shoulder harder than was strictly necessary all the more power to him people like that kid need to mind their place. 

He was still pissed when he returned to camp. 

Though, calling it a camp was a bit of an understatement – it was much too large. Settlement made more sense. 

The land was requisitioned by the main Vongola pack over a century prior for the first generation of Varia. Because, no matter how the boss bitched about it, they were still held accountable to the main pack and they were the ones who paid for Squalo’s schooling – with the stipulation that he had to stay with Varia. The stipulation wasn’t much of one because there was no way in hell he would leave the boss by himself. 

In the center of the clearing, was a tent the size of a large house and smaller tents and half-way houses surrounded it with numerous fire pits dotting the free space. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Squalo loved Xanxus, he really did, the man was pack. But there were times when he wanted nothing but to bash his face in. 

Xanxus had been sitting on one of the cushions they used for chairs polishing his gun. 

Squalo flung his bag in the general direction of his space and _growled._

Xanxus looked unimpressed which just pisse Squalo off more. 

He stalked forward glaring all the while. When he reached the boss, Xanxus stood his head bashing into Squalo’s chin. 

“Outside, trash,” he barked staring Squalo down until the man turned on his heel and left. 

Xanxus met him at the sparring ground and unfortunately about half a dozen of their pack mates decide it would be great fun to watch them. 

He didn’t even have time to think when a large cat pounced on him from behind. It was obvious from the first time Xanxus had transformed that he was no son of Nono’s. An alpha wolf could not sire a feline like Xanxus. It just wasn’t possible. 

None of that mattered when Squalo darted forward transforming mid step. 

**……….**

_  
“So, your hair color is the same as your wolf’s?” _

_He snorted. “Of course not, that’s ridiculous.”_

_“But you and Xanxus – “_

_“How many dark haired beasts do you think there are? “_

_“There are a lot of dark haired people as well.”_

_“It’s a family thing. A beast’s coloration comes from whatever region you’re ancestors are from.”_

_“What about you?”_

_“For all I know my parents looked just like me.”_

**……….**

Dino noticed him instantly whenever he entered the museum doors. At first his eye was drawn to the color of his hair and then it was the rustic-punk look he had going on. But then, he was entranced by his careful eye when he examined a painting and the odd way he held his pen. Dino wanted to know him. 

He wanted to know him but they hadn’t even had a proper conversation as the stranger had all but fled. 

It was several weeks later that a flash of silver caught his eye from inside a bookstore. 

He stopped and peered in through the glass. 

And, there he was. 

Stealing a book. 

And then casually walking out. 

“I won’t tell if you tell me why you’ve been avoiding my museum,” Dino called out after they turned a corner. 

The stranger froze and turned slowly. 

“You tell and no one would ever find your body.” He found himself pressed against the brick wall of an alleyway a warm hand wrapped around his throat. 

Something in Dino registered his situation as a legitimate threat but he promptly ignored the thought. 

“Why haven’t you come back?” 

“I thought I wasn’t welcome,” he spat. 

The honest confusion on Dino’s face caused the stranger to loosen his grip. 

“Why wouldn’t you be?” 

The stranger pulled back as though he were scalded and began to walk away. 

“Wait!” 

He stopped. 

“Can I at least know your name?” 

“Squalo, Superbi Squalo.” 

Dino walked home happy and the next day, the str – no – Superbi was in his usual seat. 

“Could I buy you a coffee?” he asked some weeks later. They had been talking semi-regularly since the day in the alley and Dino only wanted to know him more. 

Superbi’s back went ramrod straight. “…why?” 

“Because I like you.” 

“How can you like me, you don’t even know me,” Superbi scoffed. 

“But I would like to.” 

Superbi looked at him with suspicion. 

“You paying?” 

Dino’s face was split by a wide grin. 

**……….**

_“Do you believe in fate?”_

_“What?”_

_“Do you believe in fate? Soulmates in particular.”_

_“I didn’t use to.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“...because I always thought I would be alone. But then… I met the boss.”_

_“Do werewolves have destined mates?”_

_“First of all, we’re lycan, not mythical beasts. Secondly, we may be beasts but we’re still human. Some find the right person, others don’t.”_

_“Oh…”_

_He scoffed._

_“The boss may be my soulmate or whatever you want to call it, but you’re the one I choose.”_

_“Then, am I your mate?”_

_“We’re not a trashy novel, idiot!”_

**_………._**

It was a bad idea. It was a really bad idea. But the boss had okayed it and there he was following the concealed path to the camp with Dino hot on his heels. 

“Where are we going?” Dino asked. “I thought you were taking me to your place.” 

Squalo grunted. 

“I am.” 

The foliage thinned out allowing for full sight of the camp. 

Squalo heard Dino stop abruptly but steadfastly looked forward while cursing himself for caring about Dino’s judgement. 

“This is where you live?!” He should have expected it. He should have expected Dino to respond favorably. Dino knew how important this was to him. 

“Where’s your tent?” he asked coming to Squalo’s side and taking his hand. 

Squalo said nothing but led him through the camp to the main tent. 

It was like they were a fucking parade. Everyone and their brother stopped what they were doing to watch them go by. So, he snarled at anyone who got too close. 

He was the boss’ second after all. 

Squalo flung open the entrance to the tent, “VOOOOOIIIIII.” 

His eyes darted around searching for the boss only to be met by a brat. 

“Fufufu. Did the shark bring home a meal?” Bel chuckled looking Dino over. 

“First of all, no, shitty brat. Secondly,” his voice dropped an octave, “you try anything and I will gut you.” 

Bel just grinned wider but took a step back. 

“Where’s the boss?” Squalo asked. 

“Not here.” 

“Where is literally anyone else?” 

“Not here.” 

Squalo moved to take a step forward but Dino tightened his grip on his hand and Squalo stayed without thought. 

He noticed. 

Bel noticed. 

But before Bel said something Squalo would surely declaw him for, Dino tugged on his arm and they stepped out. 

“Who?” 

“He hasn’t been called in so he should be at the training grounds.” Squalo ignored his question entirely. 

Xanxus, was in fact, at the training grounds stalking around the present group as Lussuria taught the recruits. 

The man noticed them immediately and made his way towards them not bothering to shift. Once he reached them he sat back on his haunches. 

“This is Dino, Boss.” 

“This is?” Dino looked back and forth between him and the boss. 

Squalo nodded. 

“I thought you were all wolves?!” 

Xanxus snorted and changed back. 

“He’s scrawny.” 

“He’s a civilian.” 

“…” 

“You can’t fight him, shitty boss!” 

**……….**

_It was very possible that he was exactly where he was supposed to be though he was trapped on two legs._

__He would never leave his museum – his father’s pride – but as the trees opened to a clear sky and joyous sounds surrounded dancing fires, he felt more at home than he ever had before.  
  



End file.
